Septemberwind
by Maia May
Summary: Zwei Menschen, die einander mehr lieben als irgendetwas sonst. Es ist ihr Geheimnis, das sie miteinander teilen. Und es stürzt beide ins Unglück und zwingt sie in eine Ehe...


_Septemberwind_

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K. Rowling, einzig und allein die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Anmerkung:

Nya, ich hatte genug davon, immer nur Sirius/Bellatrix-Geschichten zu lesen und das Pairing, um das es in dieser Story geht, hat es mir irgendwie angetan. Übrigens läuft es so ab: Das Kursive sind Erinnerungen und Bildern, das Normalgeschriebene ist das Geschehen. Ich habe das mit Absicht so gewählt, dass das Kursive immer nur kleinere Ausschnitte sind, weil ich eigentlich vorhabe, mit dem Pairing und der Grundidee hierzu noch eine längere Geschichte zu schreiben. Das hier ist also quasi nur eine Art Einführung. Andromeda hat nur insofern etwas damit zu tun, dass sie in diesen „Prolog"hier gepasst hat .

Pairing:

Wird nicht verraten. Alles Wesentliche steht in der Geschichte.

Widmung:

Für Koko, weil sie die ersten paar Absätze dieser Geschichte als Erste gelesen hat und sie gut fand. Und dafür, dass sie mein Leben momentan spannend und mein halb vorhandenes Liebesleben süß findet. Keine Bange, ich halt dich auch weiter auf dem Laufenden _zwinker_. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb.

_Septemberwind_

„_Willst du mit mir tanzen?"Schüchtern lächelte der dunkelhaarige Junge sein blondes Gegenüber an und streckte dem Mädchen eine Hand entgegen. Ihn traf ein überraschter Blick aus strahlendblauen Augen. „Ich dachte, du willst das nicht?", murmelte das Mädchen und sah scheu beiseite. „Du hast gesagt, du musst vergessen, was war, und in die Zukunft schauen. Hast du deine Ansichten so rasch geändert?"Seine Hand wanderte langsam nach unten, griff sachte nach ihrer und drückte sie. „Ich habe gemerkt, dass es Dinge gibt, die mir so unendlich wichtig sind, dass alles andere daneben verblasst.", antwortete er leise. „Und zwischen diesen Dingen nimmst du den ersten Platz ein. Den in meinem Herzen."_

_Das Mädchen hob den Kopf, ein fröhliches Lächeln beherrschte ihr ganzes Gesicht und sie zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. „Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie es in letzter Zeit für mich war? Ständig hat mich wer gefragt, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, weil ich so ruhig und zurückhaltend wäre, ganz anders als sonst eben. Wie hätten sie auch wissen sollen, dass mir zum Glück das Entscheidendste fehlte?"Sie erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand, stand auf und ging gemeinsam mit ihm zur Tanzfläche. Die Musik setzte ein und sie glitten in den Dreivierteltakt des Walzers. „Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüsterte das Mädchen, nur für ihren Tanzpartner hörbar. Und sie war unendlich glücklich darüber, dass seine Antwort in einem „Ich dich auch."bestand._

„Dora? Mach dich bitte fertig! Ich hoffe, du bist dir der Tatsache bewusst, dass dein Zug in zwanzig Minuten ab nach Hogwarts dampft und du dann wohl nicht darin sitzen wirst?"Andromeda Tonks warf einen besorgten Blick auf die hohe, hölzerne Standuhr in der Küche und tippte ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden. Ihre Tochter saß vermutlich noch oben in ihrem Zimmer und versuchte, wie bereits die ganze Nacht hindurch, auch noch sämtliche Photographien und Alben in den ohnehin vollen Koffer zu stopfen.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte Ted seine Schicht nicht tauschen können und befand sich nun bei der Arbeit, während sie ihr Bestes tat, um nicht auszurasten, nur weil ihr Fräulein Tochter eine einzige Chaotin war, die es definitiv nicht in den Griff bekam, einen Koffer zu packen. Aber ein Jahr ohne Eltern auskommen, das wollte sie können. „Nymphadora Tonks!", rief Andromeda erneut in Richtung Treppe und war mehr als erleichtert, als ein enormer Geräuschpegel ihr mitteilte, dass sich ihre Tochter samt Koffer auf dem Weg nach unten befand.

Andromeda verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sah ihrer Tochter vorwurfsvoll entgegen und griff hastig nach dem überquellenden Koffer. „Komm, wir sind spät dran!", betonte sie und schob Nymphadora vor sich her. Heute war das Mädchen wieder einmal der reinste Paradiesvogel: Lange, hellblaue Locken und dazu dunkelgrüne Augen. Doch Andromeda hatte es längst aufgegeben, sich bei ihrer Tochter über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen. Schließlich musste Nymphadora so rumlaufen, wie sie es wollte, und nicht Andromeda selbst. Gemeinsam stolperten Mutter und Tochter auf die Tür zu und fielen mehr oder weniger ins Freie.

_Überall waren Blumen angebracht worden, Blumensträuße, Blumengirlanden, Blumenkränze und Blumengestecke. Sie fand es ein wenig albern, schließlich war es schlicht und ergreifend nur ein Geburtstag, der gefeiert werden sollte. Und dabei nicht einmal ein runder. Aber ihr sollte es egal sein. Ihr war alles recht, solange nur eine Person neben ihr stand, sie heimlich anlächelte, ihre Hand hielt und einfach nur in ihrer Nähe war. _

„_Na?", hörte sie seine Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr und spürte, wie sich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Wovon träumst du denn, Prinzessin?", erkundigte er sich mit einem Lächeln, das nur sie aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte. „Wieso sollte ich träumen?", gab sie zurück und verharrte so, wie sie stand, genau vor ihm. „Du wirkst so.", murmelte er und streifte mit seinen Lippen ihren Haaransatz. „Nein.", wisperte sie. „Ich habe nicht geträumt. Nur gewartet."_

Nach einer mehr als chaotischen Autofahrt zu King's Cross waren Andromeda und Nymphadora schließlich sogar heil angekommen und rannten, bepackt mit Koffer und dem Käfig für Doras Eule Thunder, zum Bahngleis Neundreiviertel. Das Mädchen sprang in den Zug, zerrte ihren Koffer hinter sich her und ließ sich im nächstbesten Abteil nieder, wo sie das Fenster öffnete und ihrer Mutter ihre Eule abnahm. „Danke fürs Herbringen!", konnte Nymphadora gerade noch rufen, dann setzte sich der Zug auch schon in Bewegung und sie fiel beinahe aus dem Fenster, als sie zum Abschied winken wollte.

Lachend lief Andromeda neben dem Zug her, winkte zurück und ignorierte die Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten und darauf warteten, vergossen zu werden. Ihre Tochter würde ja an Weihnachten wieder nach Hause kommen und bis dahin hatte sie mit Sicherheit ein aufregendes erstes Schuljahr vor sich. Noch vier Monate, bis sie sich wieder sehen würden und plötzlich kam Andromeda die Zeit überhaupt nicht schrecklich lange vor. Wenn sie sich da an ihre eigene Schulzeit erinnerte...

_Zwei Arme, die sie sachte umfingen, zwei Hände, die ihre streichelten, zwei Lippen, die ihre Haut sanft verwöhnten. Sie seufzte leise auf, ließ ihre blauen Augen zum Fenster wandern und die weiße Winterlandschaft betrachten. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon.", meinte sie beunruhigt und drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen. Sie streifte mit einer Hand seine blasse Wange und strich ihm eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Nun verharrten ihre Augen auf ihm, liebkosten seine feinen Züge und langsam verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln._

„_Die Zukunft ist nicht wichtig, oder?"Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. „Du hast einmal gesagt, sofern es dir möglich ist, erfüllst du mir alle Wünsche, die ich an dich richte. Für heute Nachmittag habe ich nur einen Wunsch: Lass mich vergessen, was kommen wird. Lass uns nicht daran denken, was morgen oder übermorgen geschehen mag oder gar in ein paar Monaten. Lass uns das Morgen vergessen, lass uns leben!"Und er nickte schweigend._

Andromeda schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte stumm den Kopf, um die Bilder zu vertreiben, die sie bereits den ganzen Morgen über verfolgt hatten. Visionen zu haben und die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, Legilimentik ausüben zu können, mochte schön und gut sein, doch umso schrecklicher fand sie es, wenn sich irgendwelche Erinnerungen und Gedanken, meist anderer Leute, plötzlich vor ihrem inneren Auge abspielten. Andromeda zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, drehte sich um und wollte gerade das Gleis entlanggehen, um wieder in die Muggelwelt zu gelangen, als sie die zwei Personen wahrnahm, die nicht so recht zu den anderen Familien am Bahnsteig passen wollten.

Bedächtig schritt Andromeda auf die junge Frau zu und beobachtete, wie sich der kleine Junge, der sich an der Hand seiner Mutter festklammerte, schnell hinter ihren Beinen versteckte. Misstrauisch lugte er dahinter hervor und entspannte sich erst wieder, als ihm die blonde Frau sanft durch die hellen Haare strich. Andromeda nickte den beiden kühl zu und wäre mit Sicherheit weitergegangen, wäre ihre Neugierde nicht so unglaublich groß gewesen.

„Was tust du hier?", erkundigte sie sich mit scharfer Stimme und hielt mit beiden Händen den Kragen ihres Mantels fest. Für Anfang September wehte bereits ein kalter Wind, der am Bahngleis entlangfegte und sie frösteln ließ. Dass die junge Frau ihr gegenüber nicht ebenso offensichtlich fror, war Andromeda ein Rätsel. Ihre Augen glitten musternd über Mutter und Sohn. Sie sah dünn aus, zu dünn. Das lange, dunkelgrüne Kleid umwehte ihre schmale Figur und ließ sie noch graziler wirken. Andromeda seufzte gedanklich.

Die Blonde lachte auf, kurz, spöttisch und dennoch wehmütig. Ein Blick aus blauen Augen traf Andromeda genauso unerwartet wie die Antwort, die sie bekam. „Ich wollte meine Nichte sehen.", erklärte Narcissa Malfoy, „Schließlich war das Letzte, was ich von dir erhalten habe, ein Foto, auf dem sie vier Monate alt war."Andromeda ließ ihren Kragen los und schob ihre Hände tief in die Taschen ihres Mantels. Solche Vorwürfe aus dem Mund ihrer Schwester zu hören war mehr als seltsam.

_Der gesamte Fußboden war bedeckt mit roten Rosenblättern, sogar auf der schneeweißen Bettdecke lagen noch welche und wirkten wie Farbkleckse in einer Winterlandschaft. ‚Beinahe wie Blutstropfen!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie verbannte diesen Gedanken rasch. Alles sollte perfekt sein und dazu gehörte auch, dass die Rosenblätter romantisch aussahen... und nicht etwa wie Blut. ‚Du bildest dir das ein.', erklärte sie sich selbst stumm, ‚Pass auf, sonst wirst du noch verrückt. Erzähl bloß niemandem, dass du bei Rosen an Tod denken musst.'_

_Hastig zündete sie die endlosen Kerzen in sämtlichen silbernen Kerzenständern, die sie gefunden hatte, mit einer Handbewegung an. Es zischte leise und die Flammen flackerten sachte im Windhauch, der durch den Raum wirbelte, auf das Fenster zu und zwischen den schweren Samtvorhängen hindurch, zurück in seine Freiheit. Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie zupfte nervös an ihrem langen, dunkelroten Kleid. Nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde er kommen und sie hätten wieder ein wenig Zeit für sich._

Andromedas Frösteln verstärkte sich noch angesichts der Bilder in ihrem Kopf. Natürlich kannte sie die zwei, die sich da in ihren Gedanken breit machten und ihr zumindest für heute keine Ruhe lassen würden. Eine traurige Geschichte, wie nur das Leben sie schreiben konnte. „Sie heißt Nymphadora?"Narcissas Stimme ließ Andromeda zusammenzucken. „Was?", stammelte sie verwirrt und beobachtete, wie ihre Schwester ihren kleinen Sohn auf den Arm nahm und ihre Frage mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln wiederholte. „Deine Tochter. Ihr Name ist Nymphadora?"

Andromeda nickte. Und hoffe inständig, dass Narcissa zu diesem Thema nichts weiter sagen würde. Selbstverständlich, das war Andy klar, wusste die Blonde, aus welchen Personen sich das „Nymphadora" zusammensetzte. „Recht außergewöhnlich.", war allerdings alles, was die andere Frau erwiderte und Andromeda seufze geradezu erleichtert auf. Der Tag war sowieso schon chaotisch genug... Erst diese Bilder, die sie nicht loswerden konnte, dann der Stress, rechtzeitig zum Bahnhof zu kommen und dann noch das Treffen mit ihrer Schwester. Eine Diskussion über ihre Familie und ihre Eltern war das Letzte, was sie nun gebrauchen konnte.

_Es wurde Frühling und mit einem Mal war alles anders. Ein paar Briefe von seinen Eltern, die er sorgfältig wegpackte, sobald sie sein Gästezimmer betrat. Das fast erlischende Funkeln in seinen Augen, das sie so verzaubert hatte. Es wurde dunkler, in jeder Stunde, Minute, Sekunde, von jedem Tag an. Manchmal strich sie mit einer Hand über seine Wange und suchte in seinen blauen Augen verzweifelt nach dem Glanz, der in den vergangenen Wochen darin geherrscht hatte. „Wo bist du?", flüsterte sie dann und ahnte mehr als dass sie es wusste, dass er besser informiert war als sie und etwas erfahren hatte, das ihn zum Grübeln brachte. _

_Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit gab er ihr keine Möglichkeit, an ihn heranzukommen. Er schob sie beiseite, mit irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Ausreden und ließ ihr keine Chance, mit ihm allein zu sein. Stattdessen saß er in jeder freien Minute an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb Briefe, die er anschließend sorgfältig versiegelte und auf der Stelle abschickte. Er sprach kaum noch mit ihr und wenn, machte er seltsame Andeutungen, dass sich ihr Leben wohl bald ändern würde._

_Drei Wochen später sollte er Recht bekommen. Sie erhielt mehrere Briefe, einen von ihren Eltern, einen von ihrer Schwester und einen mit einem ihr unbekannten Wappen. Doch in allen dreien stand mehr oder weniger das selbe. Und es machte sie schlicht und ergreifend wahnsinnig._

„Tut mir Leid.", brachte Andromeda schließlich hervor und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Tut mir Leid, ich muss gehen. Mein Mann... du erinnerst dich gewiss... er kommt bald nach Hause."Über Narcissas Gesicht huschte ein dunkler Schatten. „Es wird sowieso Zeit für uns.", erwiderte sie kühl. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann mal wieder.", meinte die Ältere noch, bevor sie sich umwandte und in Richtung Pfeiler ging, um zurückzugelangen, in die Muggelwelt. Hätte sie einen Blick zurückgeworfen, hätte sie gesehen, wie ihre Schwester reglos dastand, wie eine Statue, gehauen aus Marmor.

Um ihren Körper flatterte und wirbelte erneut ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid, die blonden Locken tanzten im Wind und der kleine Junge klammerte sich an seiner Mutter fest, die mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Schwester hinterher schaute und den Septemberwind ignorierte, der an ihrer Kleidung zerrte und ihr direkt ins Gesicht wehte, hart und unerbittlich.

_Anfang September läuteten die Hochzeitsglocken und die große Kathedrale war überfüllt mit Menschen, die die Hochzeit als eine einzige fantastische Show betrachteten. Vorne in den ersten Reihen saßen die Angehörigen des Paares, die zwei Mütter, beide besorgt darauf bedacht, sich in regelmäßigen Abständen die nicht vorhandenen Tränen mit weißen, reichverzierten Spitzentaschentüchern abzutupfen. Daneben die Väter, beide auf ihre verschiedene Art stolz. Auf der einen Seite die Geschwister der Braut, dahinter Tante, Onkel und die zwei Cousins. _

_Niemand bemerkte, dass die Augen der Braut unnatürlich strahlten und glitzerten. Niemandem fiel auf, dass ihr Lächeln wie gemalt wirkte und nicht so natürlich wie sonst. Vereinzelt wurde flüsternd darüber gesprochen, dass sie für eine Braut so ernst war und dass sich gerade dieses Mädchen an ihrem Ehrentag so schüchtern verhielt. Doch keiner machte sich wirkliche Gedanken darüber. Keiner bis auf ihn. _

_Er hatte schwer geschluckt, als sie die Kirche betreten hatte, gekleidet in dieses wunderschöne schneeweiße Kleid, das ihrer Haut einen sanften, warmen Goldton verlieh, die blonden Locken sorgsam aufgesteckt, aus dem Gesicht gekämmt, das vor der Trauung von einem Schleier aus feinster Spitze bedeckt worden war. Seine Augen hatten jede einzelne ihrer Bewegungen atemlos verfolgt und während er sie mehr denn je vermisste, verdammte er sich in seinen Gedanken selbst dafür, dass er sie aufgegeben hatte, ohne auch nur im Geringsten an Kämpfen gedacht zu haben._

_Sie hatten ein Geheimnis gehabt, er und sie. Sie hatten etwas geteilt, von dem niemand sonst auch nur geahnt hatte, dass es existierte. Vielleicht war genau das der Fehler gewesen. Vielleicht hätten sie ihnen eine Chance gegeben, wenn sie von Anfang an mit offenen Karten gespielt hätten. Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht. „Vielleicht"wäre ihm unter anderen Umständen nie genug gewesen, aber in der momentanen Situation reichte es aus, um ihn beinahe wahnsinnig zu machen. Die Vorstellung, dass er nun der Bräutigam sein könnte, wenn... ja, wenn alles anders gekommen wäre, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand._

_Ihre verwandtschaftliche Beziehung wäre mit Sicherheit kein Hindernis gewesen. Es war seit Generationen üblich, dass die reinblütigen Familien unter sich heirateten. Er fluchte gedanklich. Genau das war der Grund, weshalb Narcissa nun dort vorne am Altar stand und dabei war, „Ja"zu sagen zu dem einzigen Sohn einer der ältesten reinblütigen Familien Englands. Niemand hätte sich daran gestört, wenn sie ihren Cousin geheiratet hätte. Aber sie hatten es verheimlicht und dann hatten sie erfahren, dass Narcissas Eltern sie bereits verlobt hatten. _

_Und nun fand die Hochzeit statt. Gerade mal zwei Monate nach ihrem Schulabschluss in Hogwarts, wo er sie so oft besucht hatte im letzten Jahr. Das kräftige, energische „Ja"von Seiten des Bräutigams, das durch die Kathedrale hallte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und noch immer nahm er seinen Blick nicht von ihr. Der Priester stellte auch ihr die Fragen und unbewusst hielt er die Luft an, während sämtliche Anwesende genau wie er auf die Antwort warteten. Und sie kam. Natürlich. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Sie hatten ihr keine Wahl gelassen, das wusste er. Er hatte ebenfalls keine Wahl gehabt, nachdem er von der Verlobung erfahren hatte. Er hatte sich distanziert. Hatte sich distanzieren müssen, um es ihr zumindest ein wenig leichter zu machen._

„_Ja.", sagte sie in diesem Moment und ihr Bräutigam, nun ihr Ehemann, beugte sich nach vorne, um sie zu küssen. Während alle stehend applaudierten, bemühte er sich, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und zumindest nun seine Augen von der Braut zu nehmen. Vergeblich. Gemeinsam schritt das frisch gebackene Ehepaar durch den Mittelgang auf den Ausgang zu, wo sie sich ein letztes Mal umdrehten. Sie hatte ihren Schleier über den Kopf geschlagen und ihre Augen suchten verzweifelt die seinen. Als sie sie gefunden hatte, lächelte sie. Ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln, wie er es von ihr gar nicht kannte._

_Sie warf ihm einen langen Blick zu und nahm innerlich Abschied von ihm. Dann neigte sie sachte den Kopf und beinahe war es ihm, als ihm der Septemberwind zuflüstern, was sie so oft gemurmelt hatte. „Du bist der Prinz. Mein Prinz."Er lächelte ebenso traurig zurück, schloss die Augen und spürte den Wind, der durch seine Haare fuhr und ihm zeigte, dass die Türen ganz geöffnet worden waren und das Brautpaar hinausgetreten war, in ein neues gemeinsames Leben, in dem für ihn kein Platz mehr war. Von nun an würde er ohne sie leben müssen und sie ohne ihn._

_Ende_

So, hat's gefallen? Übrigens ist dieses „Prinz"außer den schwarzen Haaren und der Verwandtschaftsbeziehung der einzige Hinweis, den ihr von mir bekommt. Ich bin gespannt darauf, wer eurer Meinung nach der Mann ist. Ich freue mich über jedes Review.

Liebe Grüße,

Maia


End file.
